Mimmy/OvenBreak
}} Mimmy is a Special "Cookie" released on November 28th, 2018, alongside her Pet, Yellow Flower. She grows flowers during set intervals, which allow her to collect Flower Jellies. She, along with her sister Hello Kitty, was released into Cookie Run: OvenBreak to promote a collaboration event between Sanrio and Cookie Run. Due to being promotional, she is no longer obtainable by any means to new players, nor can she gain more copies to be leveled up further if players did not max her out during the event timespan. Story Hello Kitty's twin sister, Mimmy, wears a yellow ribbon on her right ear. She enjoys spending time doing embroidery and patchwork by her window. Mimmy might be quiet and a bit shy, but she is always joyful and bright. And together with Hello Kitty they can definitely do great things! Skill Collect Seedling Jellies and Watering Pot Jellies to grow flowers that cover holes and create Flower Jellies. Level Up to grow flowers more frequently and receive more points for Flower Jellies. Strategy Her Seedling and Watering Pot Jellies will automatically magnetize towards her at a decent range. Focus on collecting them for maximum point output, as her ability is where the majority of points come in. Avoiding them to offset her ability is not recommended, unlike with Herb Cookie. It's also particularly hard to do so to begin with, so struggling with her for no reward has little point. It may be a good idea to equip a Treasure like Gigawatt Cube, as her Pet frequently spawns its flowers in poor spots to collect due to its random nature, and Gigawatt Cube has the potential to help during Mimmy's own ability as well. Statistics Loading Messages General * I'm pretty good at embroidery! Do you like it too? * No adventure is scary with my sister Kitty! * My Cookie friends told me many great stories...! * Playing with Kitty is so much fun! ♪ * Mama and Papa must be so worried...! * The Cookie World is amazing! * The Cookies are so nice and kind...! ♪ Tired * Oh... Lobby Daily Gift * Here, I have a gift for you! Tap * I'm Mimmy! What's your name? * Nice to meet you! * Let's always be friends! * Oh, you are so kind! * Yellow is my favorite color in the world! * Kitty is a real genius! * Be careful with things like hammers! You might get hurt! * Oh, it looks like my flower has grown a bit...! Gift * Whoah! This crystal looks like a gem! (Given Solid Yellow Sugar Crystal) * Oh, is this for me..? * Ugh, be careful with that...! (Given Bronze Hammer) Relationship Chart * Hello Kitty: Kitty is a real genius! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus increased from +30000 points for Flower Jellies to +32000. Trivia * Mimmy's last name, like her sister, is "White." * Mimmy's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!"